


You'd Be Amazed How Small They Can Be

by Deannie



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the way he wanted it--not at all. He wanted to be the one with that hand on his back, those lips on his mouth. He wanted to be the one on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Be Amazed How Small They Can Be

  
It wasn't the way he wanted it--not at all. He wanted to be the one with that hand on his back, those lips on his mouth. He wanted to be the one on top.

No sound--that couldn't be helped. But he could see. He could see, and he could imagine.

It was his hands carding through that fine, silken hair; his tongue ran down that neck, suckling at his throat as he moaned his pleasure. It was his name he'd cry, his attention he'd beg for.

Egon must be hard already. His cock would press blissfully into his stomach as he trailed lips down the blond, hairy chest. So fine. That hair would be so fine and soft and perfect...

Egon threw his head back again, and the watcher let himself hear his own name in the silence. He felt himself getting hard as Egon begged for him, imploring him to touch him, to take him, to fuck him. So hard now. He couldn't remain in his pants. Fumbling hands found his zipper, and he fancied they were Egon's. Long, strong... thin, tapered fingers... The Egon before him sighed in abandon, his eyes closing as his lover took his cock firmly in his hand, and the watcher did the same, at once himself and Egon, taker and taken.

"Oh, God," Egon's phantom voice implored. "Oh God, please!" Begging, getting harder by the minute as his cock surged against the watcher's hand. " _Please_!"

The watcher granted it, even as the lover did, felt his hand on his own cock speed its rhythm while Egon writhed in silence before him. Just when both of them would have come--a bliss beyond the watcher's imagining--the lover stopped. He bent low, whispering in Egon's ear, and the watcher let himself say the words.

"What do you want, Egon?" he whispered, voice husky and warm with arousal. "Tell me what you want."

Egon's cry didn't carry, but the watcher filled in the blanks. "Fuck me!" his Egon begged, bucking against him. "Oh, God, please fuck me now!"

The watcher held his breath and his hand, forcing his eyes to remain open as the lover pulled Egon's legs into position. Yes, Egon wanted it face-to-face. And so did the watcher. Oh, to see that face, those eyes, to watch him come! Beautiful blue eyes would roll back in his head. He'd scream the watcher's name as he lost himself in it, as the watcher drove into him and into him, pushing him toward heaven!

The lover did just that, and the watcher moaned in sympathetic joy, his eyes never leaving them, his hand matching their rhythm as he drove himself closer and closer... "God yes!" Egon would moan, as the watcher took that blonded cock in hand, the way his lover did now. "God, yes, so good, so good, oh God--"

And with a wordless, silent scream, the watcher came, his bliss echoed by the couple before him. His own shudders eased off in time with theirs, and he sighed, sitting back in ecstasy.

No, not how he had wanted it...

But all he'd ever get.

"Hey Ray!"

The watcher jerked his head up in panic, zipping his sensitive member in carefully before walking out to the main room of the basement. He called up the stairs, hiding his breathless state.

"Yeah!"

"Janine said we got that mini security camera I was waiting for in the mail today! Have you seen it!"

Ray turned a deep shade of crimson, though the caller couldn't see him. He wondered how much trouble it would be to dig it out of the clock beside his bed.

"No, Peter, I haven't seen it!"

* * *  
The End


End file.
